Interrogation
by The Fake Alchemist
Summary: Kakashi needs information that Kabuto may know. He'll get it out of him one way or another. (Yaoi)


"How did I know I was going to find you lurking around?"

Kabuto turned around to the older shinobi with an innocent smile on his face. Pushing his glasses up, he spoke. "Guess you caught me."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, highly suspicious of Kabuto. Of course _he _had something to do with this. Sasuke had run off from the village and the incident just _had_ something to do with Orochimaru. "You know where he's going, don't you?"

Kabuto raised his eyebrows in feigned curiosity, causing his glasses to slip down his nose. "Where who is going?"

"Don't play stupid."

Kabuto smirked and leaned against the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just because Sasuke ran away, doesn't mean I have any knowledge of his motives." He side glanced the jounin and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You assume too much."

Kakashi took threatening steps towards the white haired youth. "I don't assume. I know. You know what's being planned and you know where he's headed."

Kabuto shrugged. "No idea."

With a few more heavy steps., Kakashi was face-to-face with Orochimaru's servant. "Do I need to finish what was started in the hospital..._before_ you ran away?"

Kabuto chuckled. "I don't run away. I do what I need to survive." He looked up to Kakashi, their gazes meeting. "You couldn't do anything, anyway."

The other ninja raised his eyebrow. "Would you like to give that theory a try?"

Kabuto smiled, adjusting his glasses. "It's not a theory, Kakashi-san. It's a fact."

A tense moment passed between the two shinobi, Kabuto still smirking, Kakashi looking more unamused by the minute.

The silence was broken when Kakashi jutted his hand out and caught Kabuto by the throat. He pushed the genin into the wall, choking him.

"Where is he?"

Kabuto chuckled despite the choking. "Why would I tell you?"

Kakashi tightened his grip. "Kabuto..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't divulge you in that information." He shook his head slightly with a smile, and when Kakashi tightened his grip once more, Kabuto let out a struggling cough. "My, you're violent today."

Kakashi pulled the youth from the wall only to slam him back into it. "Tell me."

Kabuto coughed from the lack of air and laughed again. "Tell you what?"

The older ninja's eye burned with anger as his fingers clenched around Kabuto's windpipe. "WHERE IS HE?"

Kabuto reached up and adjusted his glasses once more. "For such a genius, you really are quite ignorant."

As he pushed his fingers deeper into the flesh of Kabuto's neck, Kakashi leaned dangerously close towards the boy's face. "I won't hesitate in killing you."

"If you could." Kabuto said, only gagging afterwards from Kakashi's grip on his throat.

A silence came over them, Kabuto still struggling to breathe though his cool exterior never faltered. The two stared each other down, Kakashi inching ever slightly forward.

His grip loosened just barely as he got just a few inches away from the young genin's ear. He caught a faint scent that belonged only to Kabuto and, surprisingly, it made Kakashi's heartbeat quicken, if only for a moment.

Kakashi stood back to look at the boy who was still captive under his grip only to see him grinning. The jounin's eyes narrowed at the sight.

Without a word, Kabuto reached up and pulled away Kakashi's mask with no resistance against the act.

"So that's what's hiding under there," Kabuto said, his grin fading to a cocky smirk.

Kakashi's hand slid away from Kabuto's throat to rest on his shoulder and then pushed him back against the wall. He leaned against Kabuto, looking down at him in silence.

Kabuto, for once, was without words. He looked up to the older ninja, his face devoid of any smirk or grin.

Before another second passed, the two found themselves with their lips crushing against the other's, tasting each other, feeling the intensity of what was just a spark with their first encounter.

Kakashi's free hand had reached up to cradle the back of the boy's neck while Kabuto was completely satisfied with running his fingers through Kakashi's white hair.

Pulling away, the two leaned against the other as they caught their breath.

"Is that what you mean by finishing what was started in the hospital?" Kabuto asked with a chuckle, reaching up to push his glasses back up his nose.

Kakashi turned to Kabuto with no expression. Instead, he pulled hard on the boy's ponytail so that his head arched back painfully, exposing his neck. "Do you have any more smart ass remarks?"

"I do, but they can wait."

Satisfied with the reply, Kakashi took to kissing the boy's neck, licking and nipping at the tender skin, making Kabuto shudder. His knee inconspicuously came to rest between Kabuto's thighs as he continued to torture him with nips that slowly evolved into bites.

Kakashi ventured from Kabuto's neck to his earlobe, biting at it and leaving kisses in the crevice where his jaw and neck met. "Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked in between nips.

Kabuto laughed. "You don't give up."

"Never been known to," Kakashi answered before biting Kabuto once more. He stood back and looked to Kabuto, waiting for an answer, keeping a steel grip on the boy's shoulder, in turn, pinning him to the wall.

Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses. "You're too late. The Sound Four have already picked him up. He's on his way to Orochimaru." He tried to lean forward to catch Kakashi's lips again, but the grip Kakashi had on him was immovable.

The jounin's gaze had hardened, and with his free hand, he pulled his mask back over his mouth, the stretchy fabric snapping over the bridge of his nose. He let Kabuto go then, and took another, safe, step back.

Kabuto scoffed, adjusting his glasses. "So that's it?"

"That's it." Kakashi turned and began to walk off, already forming a plan of action in his mind.

"Anymore information you wanna get out of me?" Kabuto called after him sarcastically.

"Not today," Kakashi replied over his shoulder, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.


End file.
